Number Seven
by Insaen Imagination
Summary: I actually didn't think of a title or summary before so...yeah. This story is about my two OC's a Sekirei and and Ashikabe. That's all I got, probably subject to change in the future. And rated what it's rated from rating reasons. Oh and yes, I know that 07 is already someone but, hey, she's a Discarded Number.
1. Awakening

My name is Scoors Valv, and I am a Sekirei. A very strong one at that. I would start my story different if I actually knew I was a Sekirei before I turned fifteen. Or something like that. So...this is my story.

* * *

I was at the dinner table eating dinner with my family. My sister on the left side, my mother on the right and my father all the way on the other side, opposite of me. My parents were talking about how M.B.I. basically took control over the city. My dad worked as a pharmicist and my mother a doctor, so they had pretty busy lives. My parents were from Canada, but my sister and I were born here, in Japan.

My sister, Katelyn, is two years older than me, but we had a real tight bond. After I finished eating and putting my dishes in the dishwasher, I went upstairs into my room and turned on the T.V.. It was the CEO of M.B.I. Minaka something-or-other. He was saying something about how he was going to do something overseas...I don't know. But what I did know was that I heard him say something that unlocked something inside of me. I don't what he said, but memories flooded my brain. The things that I called my memories before were fake.

These ones...being adjusted...I shake my head. It seemed to my that I was something called a Sekirei in this thing called the Sekirei Project. I just couldn't believe it. I then heard something like a buzzing in my T.V.. I turned towards it and saw Minaka. "So you've finally been unlocked..._Scoors Valv_...or Number Seven. Welcom to this game of mine. Ahah-" He said before he was cut off by me turning off my television.

Now I know. I know who I am. But I just couldn't accept that all thos other memories were fake. I still felt the same about my family. Nothing changed.

* * *

I woke up the next day and showered. After that I put on some clothing and went downstairs. I remembered what my powers were, aerokinesis, and gently flew over to the kitchen. I was amazed. I noticed on the fridge that there was a letter. It read:

_Dear Scoors and Katelyn,  
__Your dad and I have left on a business trip. We will be back in two weeks...we promise._

I didn't actually care. It was the ending of school break and I kind of wanted to have a party, my emotions not caring about two completely seperate memories. Until I saw her, my sister, coming into the kitchen. I felt my body grow hotter and my memories of what a Sekirei is supposed to do just made almost move. But then my fake memories told how wrong it was. That she was your sister. She read the note and looked at me questionly. I shrugged, trying to control myself not to kiss her.

* * *

When I was about to go for my jog, my sister said she was going to come with me. I silently swore and smiled at the same time in my mind. As we started my sister asked me, "Are you feeling well, Scor? You look kind of red."

I replied, "I'm fine, Kate. Just alittle too much sun."

I knew it was a pathetic lie, but I tried anyway. She knew not to pry any further so she became quiet. After a few more minutes she tripped and fell on me. There was a hill too, which made things so much worse. We rolled down with me protecting her from harm and as we reached the bottom I saw in the backround our house blow up from electric sparks coming from either side. When I stopped looking I realized I was on top of my sister. We stared at eachother for what felt like the longest time. And this time, I couldn't control myself. I said, "I love you." Then I kissed her.

Her eyes went wide when she saw grey wings just explode from my back. I kept kissing her until my "human" mind came back to tell me that this was wrong. I jumped off her breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide with shock, but they got wider when she saw something behind me. I turned around and saw two sexy women. They said, "Damn...it's to late. He's already been winged. Seo let's go!"

"Hikari, Hibiki, not yet. I want to talk to this guy," the one probably named Seo said as he walked towards me, "Say, what's your name?"

"Who...me?" I ask, "Hmmm...It's Charlie Anderson Jules Valek Baron Black the Thirty-eigth, at your service. Or, Number Seven."

"Scoors, stop playing around," I heard my sister say from behind me. Oh how she just takes the fun out of everything. "And what do you mean, Number Seven?"

"I am a Sekirei. I'm not actually your brother by blood. But still, we're siblings," I said, then I realize I kissed her, "Well, events of the past goes to present time...equals awkward. Oh, and my name's Scoors Valv."

"Hmmm...well, I'm Seo," Seo said, "And these are Hikari and Hibiki."

I look past and see the smoke coming from my house. I turned around and whispered to my sister, "Can I have permission to beat the pulp out of those two? They destroyed our home."

She finally looked over and saw where our house used to be. She replied, "And why would you need my permission?"

"Because, you're my Ashikabe. It's in the contract," I said simply, knowing how smart I was then and there. In school I didn't get really high marks. But things like highschool math seemed like a walk in a park...without all the creepers and stuff. More of the sunshine and pretty to look at kind of park, but then there's always that one poisonous...Oh, sorry. Lost track there.

"You're going to have to explain this to me later, 'kay?" she told me. And I just shrugged.

"I'm Number Seven, and I challenge both of you. At the same time," and when I saw the girl's faces I smiled, "Not kidding."

"Fine, we, Number Eleven and Twelve accept your challenge," they replied almost simultaneously.

My smile turned to a full out grin. I started jumping up and down, faster, faster...I jumped and shot in the air. One of the women, I think Hikari, put out her hand and lightning came out of it. My thoughts were of awe, fright, and excitement. I yelled out, "YOLO," then blasted forward into the sparks.

Air wrapped around my body as the electric waves hit me. They all got deflected as I kept going. I picked Hikari up and blasted towards the sky. She started screaming, going up so fast. "Whoa...you're heavy..." I struggled to say, "Probably because of thos gargantuan breasts."

After a few hundred feet, I dropped her. She fell and screamed. And screamed while Seo and the other one shouted. I shook my head, my fake emotions coming back, and I blasted back down and grabbed her by the waist. I stopped at least ten feet from the ground and dropped Hikari. "Well, that was fun but...I can't kee fighting," I said to them as I turned and flew to Katelyn.

I smiled at her as she tried to hide her shock. "Where are we going to live now?" she asked me, "Because I do not know."

"Hey, hey, hey! You're the older one here," when I saw her murderous expression I dropped my grin, "Fine. I heard of a place north-east from here. Izumo Inn I think. Not sure. But let's go there, see if we can get a room."

She nodded, "And you're going to tell me what this is all about, okay?"

I nodded back as I picked her up. I looked back and saw that the three were gone. I didn't really care, though I thought that the women were actually pretty hot. I wouldn't be writing this if my mind was in its right place, but they weren't as hot as my sister. Okay, now that I look back in retrospectivety, that sounded really bad and gross. Eh, it's down on paper(Really Eagle? You could've just deleted it)so I'll keep it on.

* * *

After we landed on a street, we looked for at least an hour. And then we found it. I was actually really relieved because I didn't want to be homeless. We walked up to the front porch I knocked. A very pretty woman answered the door. I already knew she would because I felt the air around and in the house vibrate. She asked, "Yes?"

I was about to say something, but before I could, Kate did. "We are looking for a place to stay. Ummm...Are you the landowner?"

She smiled politely and replied in a kind voice, "Yes, I am the land_lady_. My name is Miya Asama and you are?"

"I am Carlos Daniel Luis Jose Javier Alejandro Andres Enrique Rodriguez the third. And this is my sister Marralyn," I replied before my sister could get out a word.

Miya smiled. I smiled. And my sister punched my arm. I cringed with shock and started laughing. "Our name's are actually Scoors and Katelyn Valv. And we are sister and brother."

A demonic being appeared beside Miya as she said, in a hushed tone, "I do not tolerate lying so, bye-bye."

And I did the samething, with the demonic being I mean. I said so calmly it hurt, "And I was only joking. You should take somethings less seriously, it might be bad for your sould," as a demonic being appeared by _my _side.

She looked shocked for a split second but then smiled. "Come in," the light-blue haired woman said, "And wait for me to come into the dining roo-Wait, how old are you?"

"Well, I'm seventeen and," Kate said as she nodded towards me, "He's fifteen."

"Tut-tut-tut. Do you have any legal guardians to phone?"

"Yeah, our parents, I guess," I replied, "But that wouldn't be any good, Number One. Our house went kaboom by Numbers Eleven and Twelve...so here we are."

"Come in..." she said as she stared at me. I smiled and walked in with Katelyn. "Your room is number seven. I'm only doing this out of kindness, but you'll still have to pay rent."

I shrugged and walked towards the room. There were stairs and a half-a-slut walked down them. I winked at her. She just scowled back. At the end of the hall I saw a white-haired male. He looked at me and I put my hand up in a mock salute. And I smiled at him before we went into our room.

After I closed the door Kate asked me, "Now, what are Sekirei and Ashikabe?"

I replied in a serios tone that usually wasn't mine, "It's called the Sekirei were 108 of us released into Japan and people called Ashikabe, you and that Seo, wing them. I was a sleep Sekirei it seemed...The main goal, our main goal now, is to reach the heavens above. After ninety per cent of the Sekirei are winged then Stage Two begins."

"And how do Sekirei get winged?"

"The Sekirei need to feel something with the person that's going to be their Ashikabe. Like what I felt with you was...I guess...pure bliss. Some Ashikabe force Sekirei to become their Sekirei. And not let them find their own Ashikabe that they deserve. You get the jist?"

She nodded. "I need to ask if we could get some bedding, so I'll be right back," I told Katelyn.

She kept quiet as I walked into the hall. The air was vibrating really fast upstairs like someone was typing on a keyboard. I felt the air get shaky around its area. I closed my eyes and went searching. What...who I found was a woman. I opened my eyes and shrugged, which I did quite a bit. I saw Miya and asked, "Could we get some bedding?"

She nodded and turned to a closet. She opened the door and took out two bed rolls with two small blankets and threw them at me. I caught them all in a couple swift movements. I smiled my appreciation and went back into my room. I rolled the bedding out and clambered into mine. A few moments later, Kate went into hers. I opened my eyes to see her eyes in front of mine. The gettup was like this; My feet and Katelyn's head were pointing towards one wall and my head and her feet were pointing towrds the other. I smiled and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep.

* * *

AN-That is the end of Chapter 1.0000000. In my opinion, I think I'm making my character, Scoors, a little to OP. I don't care now that I mention it. Well...this was fun.


	2. This is How Things Go

AN_-_-Lololololol...Hellar erverberdy. Insaen Imagination here, and say hello to the new chapter of Number Seven...that's all I got. Oh, and I changed my pen name...can't you tell? Oh, and I realized another of my mistakes; floor number 7...it's supposed to be 107. I'm to lazy to do anything about it so...yeahh...

* * *

I woke up with Kate snuggled up against me. For a second it felt right until I remembered we were siblings, but then again... I gently removed myself from the bed as not to wake up my sister and walked out into the hall. Today I was looking for a job. Any job really. I took a left to get inside the dining room but was met ith a face full of face. I pretty one too. I looked at her lazily, my eyes rolling off her body. Nice body...nice breasts...and a cute face too. "T'sup?" I asked her.

"Not much!" she started excitedly, "My name is Musubi, Seki-...And you are?"

"I'm Scoors Valv," I knew what she was going to say. She was going to say I'm Sekirei Number XXX, "Nice to meet you."

I shuffled past her and plopped down on a seat next to a new face. I turned to look at him. He looked like he wasn't confident, wearing a nervous smile. "T'sup?" I asked.

"U-uhh..." he replied nervously, "Nothing much..."

I nodded, looked at the table then yawned. The white-haired guy wasn't here, the other brunette wasn't here either. Either they were sleeping or they were gone somewhere. A few minutes later, there was food. Yayyy, I thought as my sister walked in and sat down beside me. I looked at Miya and said, "Thankyou," then began to eat.

I've always had a huge appetite. I don't know if it's because I'm a Sekirei or just because, but I love eating. After I took some food into my mouth I almost cried with joy. The food was amazing...just amazing. Maybe not as good as mine or Kate's, but still. Amazing. Musubi walked in and sat beside the nerve-wracked guy and started eating too. For a few minutes we all sat in silence, eating. Musubi and I already had three bowl down. It felt like an eating contest, between me and her of course.

I jumped up and turned around about to look for a job. Then the guy got up too. Musubi hugged him and said goodbye, I just waved Kate a goodbye. I opened the door for the nervous guy and walked out after him. "So, what's your name," he asked me.

"You know," I started, "It's not polite to ask someone's name before telling them your own...The name's Scoors Valv. You?"

"Minato Sahashi..." he looked at me, "Are you from around here?"

"Pure-blood Japanese," I said, knowing in the back of my mind that that was a lie.

"But you look...so...different..." he was still looking at me.

I shrugged, "Appearances don't matter, remember that. Someone may look nice but...you wouldn't know if they were mean or not. From a foreign country or not. Get that?"

"Yeah. You're right, sorry."

I shrugged again, "So, where ya goin'?"

"Oh, to the workplace I found. Where you going?"

"Following you," I replied in a flat tone.

"Why?"

"'Cuz, I'm looking for a job."

"Oh..." he trailed off as we made it to his work place.

It was a construction site. Quite cute, really. If you get past all the machinery, people, fences, ground and everything that was there of course. Other than that it was just plain out ugly. A man looked up from a clipboard and saw us. He said something to Minato that I couldn't quite hear then he walked over to me, "Your friend over there told me you were looking for a job. How old are you and what's your name?"

"My name is Scoors Valv," I told him, "And that's the second time I've been asked how old I am. Does it really matter? I'm able bodied, I can listen to orders. I'll be your bitch for money. I don't care."

The guy smirked, "Welcome aboard."

* * *

The work was boring. That's all I have to say. Just...plain out boring. So I'll skip many hours, to the future. After work, Minato and I walked back to the Inn. Dinner was ready for us as we walked in. Kate hugged me a hello and Musubi smiled at Minato. I asked, in a whisper, to Kate, "Did you, at all, talk to a guy named Mikana?"

She nodded and I shook my head. "Don't trust that guy."

"Why?" she said in the voice that I missed so much.

"Because," I looked at her, "I don't trust him.

She shook her head and smiled playfully at me. We walked into the dining room together to see the white-haired guy and the brown-haired gal sitting down, eating. "I don't think I ever caught any of your names. But, because I know that the polite thing to do is say your name, I'll go first. My name is Mayson Alexande-" my sister shot me a look, "Sorry. The name's Scoors Valv."

"And I'm Marralyn Taylor-Mae Athies, the first, the last, the only," my sister said, taking away my shine.

I almost fell when I heard it though. "Noop. Her name's actually Katelyn Valv, my sister. Who also happens to be a huge bitc-"

I was slugged from Kate. This time it didn't hurt from the shock. It actually really hurt. Physical pain. I forgot that I was still human, I mean Sekirei, and not some kind of God. I have to get myself straight. "I'm Kagari," the white-head said.

"And I'm Uzume, nice to meet you," the brunette said.

Kate and I sat down and we started to eat. After the food was gone Kate and I went into our rooms to sleep. We didn't do much talking, we just lay down fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the afternoon to the sound of something breaking. Kate was gone, probably looking for a job herself. Today was Sunday, and somehow a day off. Yayyy~~~!

I changed my clothing and walked out in to the hall then I looked right. Musubi and Uzume were in towels fighting eachother. I noticed that they both had Sekirei symbols, just like me. Miya, who looked demonic, was holding a spoon and hit both of them on the head. She also told them something that I didn't get. Minato was also there, just watching. He noticed me and said, "Um...hi?"

"So, what number is Musubi?" I asked him.

"How do you know about Sekirei?" he shot back.

"Bro, I am one."

"Oh..." he looked like he was thinking, "Well, Musubi is Number Eighty-Eight."

"And I," I said in a very snobby, rich-boy voice, "Am Number One"

"You, Number One?"

"Nahhh! I'm actually Number Seven," I smiled, "I just like screwing with people."

* * *

It was Four P.M. and Kate was still where ever she was. I was taking a stroll when I heard someone say, "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I asked as I turned around and saw Uzume in cloth.

"Sorry for defeating you!" she yelled as cloth shot at me.

I shook my head, which manipulated the air around the cloth. It got shredded. "Uzume, I'm Number Seven. You really think you'll beat me?"

She kept barraging me with cloth while walking towards her. My eyes never left hers. I saw something that said pain and sadness in those eyes. Something more. I don't know what she saw but what I would think would be insanity. I am insane after all. I was a foot away from her, her cloth not getting anywhere near me. I hugged her and lifted us up in the air. He cloth went slack, her body stopped moving. I dropped her from One-hundred feet. As before with the electric chics I raced down and grabbed her.

"You won't be able to beat me..." I whispered, "The author of this story made me OP. If the author was sane he would have me underpowered against every number between one and five. But alas, he is insane. I could defeat Number One..."

I dropped her from twelve feet and flew back to the Inn.

* * *

Kate was in there, finally home. I hugged her hello and went into the dining room. Musubi was in there with Minato. I nodded in acknowledgement. The food came in a few minutes later. How do I get here on time for dinner? I don't know, and necassarily I don't care. Miya said, "Eat up."

But before I did I said, "Hey, Miya, I could cook one of these days. I actually make a great pasta dish."

She smiled at me and said, "Thank you, that would be quite nice."

I smiled and dug in to the food I was given. It was delicious. Soooo good. After I finished I went into the kitchen to clean up. Minato came with me. "T'sup?" I casually asked him as I pulled up my sleeves.

"Not much, you?" he replied, less nervous than before.

'"Oh nothing at all. After this I'm just making lunch for myself," I told him, "Workwise I mean. You want me too make you one?"

"Oh no!" he said, "Miya already made me one. You too I think."

"Oh gosh...She's amazing isn't she?"

"Yep."

"And sexy too, I mean for an older lady..."

"Suurree..."

I started to laugh. "Bro, still screwin' with your head."

He nodded. We just kept working in silence like most of the time. after we finished we went to bed.

* * *

Timewarp to 12:00 P.M. the next day. Scoors woke up and went to work...

* * *

The author just timewarped me. It wasn't fun, trust me. Think of going around in circles a hundred time, drinking ketchup, snorting pepper and going up and down on a never ending roller coaster. It sucks. I was beside Minato eating my lunch. I ate it really fast, still a bit hungry. I looked right and saw Seo. I was about to say hi when the electric chics appeared. Minato stood up and let his lunch fall. "Noooo!" I yelled, "Why did you drop Miya's perfect lunch?!"

I was just causing a scen because...uhh...ummm...YOLO? Finally Mikasa and Misaka looked at me. I don't know if that's their names, I don't remember. "It's you," the bigger breasted one said.

"God, you have nice breasts..." I said, "If only..."

"If only what?!" she asked/demanded.

"If only I could touch them," I replied, "But Seo would probably stop me."

"Someone as strong as you?" he replied, "I couldn't stop you."

"Really?" I asked as I got up and put my hands out in a cup formation.

Seo gripped my wrist. "Don't." he said flatly.

I looked at him, a demonic being appearing by my side. I put my free hand in the shape of a gun as I said, "Never ever ever EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

I shot air at him. It wasn't a strong buffet of air. It was a more of a knock the air out of the lungs buffet. "H-how...?" he wheezed.

"I was adjusted by all the adjusters bra," I replied, "And the author makes me OP. Can't help about that. Now onto the breasts~~~!"

"Scoors, don't!" Minato told me.

"Fine." I sat back down on the bench.

"But Minato's not your Ashikabe..." a smaller breasted sister said.

"No, but it's author's choice right?" I asked, "He writes this alternative universe. Can't do crap."

"Insaen, I-" the bigger breasted sister was about to say.

_**Insaen Imagination here. I know what you were going to say, how you were going to find me and kill me. IMPOSSIBLE! I am GOD here! You will-can't do anything. So don't make me mad. I might just kill you off. Even though it might not be good for the story. Oh, and thanks Scoors for all you're support. Oh, and I just might make you**_** weaker.**

The thought of being weak...

_**Just kidding. Now, this is the end of the chapter. Any last words anyone...?**_

_**Anyone?**_

_**Anyone at all?**_

_**Well viewers Scoors and Katelyn Valv will see you in the next chapter. BYEBYE!**_

* * *

A/N Oh my gosh. I didn't really think I'd have to interrupt this chapter. And so early. Just...wow. Well R&R or do whateva you do. It's not my choice.


End file.
